Victoria And The Human Lucarios
by Only If It's 4 U
Summary: Full summary inside. XPokeFictionsX I don't like you right now. AshXOC. This is originally my story. May change to K plus /T Twinleafshipping. Maybe more.


**Victoria and the human lucarios**

Two old friends meet  
What will happen?  
love will bloom,  
secrets will come out,  
and transformations will occur.  
Victoriella Lillen Violetre Roseli Mestylez,  
BBF of sisters Dawn and Platium Berlitz,  
and the important cousin in her life story Gary Oak ;  
Is an awesome aura user,  
A pro coordinator and an amazing trainer but,  
most importantly,  
she is the girl who can heal all damage and save the world.  
She insists on being called Victoria because it's shorter for her name and everyone pronounces her real name wrong.  
Her brother is sometimes annoying and always hyper.  
Her sister is layed back and oblivious.  
She pays respect to her mother who is champion of Sinnoh.  
She loves her father, champion of the battle tower, dearly.  
However her greatest weakness is her childhood best friend from way back.  
When she lived in Kanto actually.  
And will always remember.  
Twinleafshipping and AurapikachuShipping(AshXVictoriella).Maybe more.

**prologe**

**Normal Pov**

A young girl,  
about 3,  
had just moved to Viridian City to live with her Uncle and Aunt Jack and Lydia Oak.  
She had long flowing blonde hair and lusious green eyes.  
She was wearing a cute pink dress with a sash in the middle of it.  
Walking hand-in-hand with her Aunt,a Pokemon Breeder, she headed off to her new home.  
When she suddenly felt weak.  
A red blob.  
A red blob was the last thing she saw.  
The last thing she saw before she blacked out...

**Chapter 1:A thought takes a turn for the worst Part 1**

**Normal POV**

We join our heros on route 212 on the way to Pastoria City,  
Barry had recently bumped into our heros and challenged Ash to a battle an offer Ash could not refuse.  
After the battle,  
which Ash of course won,  
Barry left leaving Dawn in a parrallel universe,  
thinking about her feelings for "Hyper-Guy",  
as she once dupped the blonde haired boy.  
She went to a tree on top of a hill to think properly.

"Hey Dawn,you okay?"Asked a concerned Ash as he aproched the usually lively blunette.

"Yeah Ash...,"Dawn replied

Ash nodded as if saying okay.

"...Just have you ever liked someone without knowing if they like you too?"Asked Dawn Whilst thinking

'Ash would never know how I feel he's just too dense'

She sighed.

Ash was asking himself weather or not to tell Dawn about the one girl he had been crushing on for a long time,  
since pre-school,  
his best-friend.  
He descided to tell her eventually and let out a sigh.

Now this caught Dawn's attention!

"Yes Dawn,ONCE...I still wonder if she likes me back."

"Oh...I'm sorry Ash"

"Hey don't worry about it,  
she was my best friend and still is,  
anyway it's not like she's dead or anything,  
she beat the Kanto and Jhoto leauge recently!"

"She beat the leauges?She must be really strong."

"Yea,she is."

"Then she's the perfect match for you."

"Oh NO it's not like that."  
Said Ash putting his hands infront of him in defence.

"Why isn't it?  
You told me you_ love_ her  
how is it not like that?"

"Because,I don't know if she loves me."He sighed,"Also she is May and Gary's cousin."

"I'm sure she does!"

"And how would you know this?"

"You are crushing on my BFF Victoriella"

Just when Ash was about to object Dawn cut in,  
"And I think you know her as Victoria."

"Yeah,I do,and I do love her"

They both smiled.  
The thought of being watched never entering their minds,  
although Ash knew he saw a whisp of long blonde hair.  
He swore he sensed strong aura.  
Pink.  
Love.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**This is my first multi shipping story and my second my second OC story.  
This may be a bad first chapter but 'No Need To Worry'as Dawn would say,  
the next chapters will be alot better.**

**Spoiler alert!**

**Next chapter :**

**Ash and Dawn have a heart-to-heart.  
****Our heros will set off again.  
****They take a break Dawn goes for a walk in the forest.  
****Dawn has a near death experience.  
****VICTORIA MAKES HER DRAMATIC ENTERENCE!  
****A renunion of old friends and secret crushes.**

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
